


A World of Rainbows

by ijustwantacue



Series: The Three Little Kings [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Brothers, Childhood, Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: The love between and around Youngjae and his Jaebeom-hyung.





	A World of Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the A Prince of Me au. I suggest you read that first, but it's okay to read this without that too.

"Choi Youngjae, make sure to go home before it gets dark!"

"Yes, Jaebeom-hyung!" Youngjae shouts back to his older brother.

He doesn't have time to listen for any more reminders. Yes, he was sick for three days because he played in the rain with his best friends. But he promises not to hide again instead of letting his hyung dry him with a towel. He learned that even though Jaebeom nags on him endlessly, the elder is just after his welfare.

You should see how he took care of Youngjae those three days and nights. Youngjae realised how thankful he should be to have him as brother (instead of Jinyoung who tried to kill Yugyeom or Mark who doesn't even acknowledge Bambam's existence).

Anyway, three days away from their little gang means that he missed a couple of new rules founded by Bambam. His sickness also made him a bit slower in pedalling; add that to a long conversation with Jaebeom just to prove that he's healthy enough to play again. When he arrives at the playground, the other kids are already ready to play, just as he expected.

"Bambaaaaaaam! Yugyeoooooom!" he calls the other kings. Even the others turn to him.

"It's Youngjae!" Joy announces in her energetic yet still soft voice, cueing everyone's cheers.

Youngjae is all smiles as he parks his bike and skips to the group. They all throw him various questions, which all equate to "Are you fine now?"

"Yes! Jaebeom-hyung asked me to drink some medicine and sleep. When I woke up, I feel good as new!"

"Did you really drink it? The medicine?" Chaeyoung, who they call Rosé, murmurs in shock and worry. No kid can take medicine without a fight. It's slimy and bitter. How can sweet Youngjae face such tribulation?

"Of course! That's why I'm better now!" Youngjae says with a proud little grin.

"Wow, Youngjae, you're so brave!" Yugyeom's eyes are wide in astonishment.

Meanwhile, Bambam is thinking hard. As the fair king that he is, he needs to reward his co-ruler for the bravery and hope he showed. Bambam doesn't have any idea though, as his friend is the type to just accept whatever happens around him. Bambam never heard him ask for anything more.

"Youngjae, is there anything you want as gift?" Bambam asks nonchalantly, though he's praying that Youngjae will mention something worth under $5, most of this budget coming from Yugyeom's pocket money.

"A gift? Is it my birthday?" innocent little Youngjae asks.

"No, not yet. But according to the rulebook of this land, we should give you something because you're okay now."

"There's a rule like that in our book?" Momo whispers to her best friend, Sana.

"Bambam made it up just now. _He's_ the rulebook," Sana briefly explains.

Youngjae looks up to think of something. He doesn't have anything particular that he wants now.

"Kuma, wait up!" a girl's voice makes them all turn to the entrance of the playground, the second time today. They see Jennie struggling with her puppy, Kuma. She manages to turn the puppy to the other kids' direction so she can say something. "Sorry, you guys. My mom asked me to walk Kuma so I won't be able to play. I just came by to say that."

"Aw, that's too bad. Do you want me to come with you?" Lisa offers.

"Nope, I'll be fine. See you guys tomorrow!" And off she goes to continue her mission.

"Youngjae, why are you staring at Jennie? Do you like her?" Bambam asks bluntly, making Youngjae confused.

"Does staring at someone means that they like that person?"

"Yes! That's why my hyung never even looks at me. And don't tell anyone, but Yugyeom is always staring at our playground princess. I think he likes her more than he likes any of us," he leans in so the secret is just between them.

Youngjae doesn't know what to do with that information though, so instead, he explains his side. "Actually, I was staring at Kuma, not Jennie."

"Kuma? The dog?"

"Yes! I've never had any pets before. I think puppies will be cute as pets."

"Then why don't you ask your parents for one? Or maybe your hyung can give you one on your birthday."

At this, Youngjae frowns. "Actually, animals with fur are not allowed in our house because Jaebeom-hyung hates them. At least, that's what our housekeeper told me."

"I thought your hyung is the best among all our hyungs. But if he hates animals, he must be a really bad person."

"No!" Youngjae quickly defends. "My hyung isn't bad. It's not bad not to like something."

"Then why don't we go to him later and ask if you can adopt a puppy? Do you think you can keep one without bothering your hyung?"

"Of course!" Youngjae madly nods. "Will you really help me Bam?"

"Think of this as a reward for your bravery in facing medicine. We'll all go and talk to him. I'm sure he'll say yes after," Bambam assures with his head held high. After all, he's a king. Everyone listens to him.

* * *

"Nope," Jaebeom simply answers, making the four kids in front of him gape in disbelief.

"But—"

"Listen here, Chicken Boy," Jaebeom says, referring to Bambam who's directly in front of him. "Youngjae is not allowed to have furry pets because of a reason. You can't bend that rule just because you said so."

"But the only reason is because you're a bad person!"

"A ba—bad—what did you just say?!"

"Bad person," the only girl repeats while pointing at Jaebeom.

Jaebeom takes a deep breath. Why can't all kids be as obedient as his little brother? The said brother is now pouting, but no, Jaebeom isn't affected at all. He's not a pushover for his brother. "Youngjae-ah, do you want anything else? Hyung will buy you a new bike if you want. Just not a puppy."

"Ooooh! The one on display at the store right now is faster than mine, Youngjae! Let's get it so you can keep up with me!"

"We're gonna get it," Jaebeom gestures towards only him and the now thinking Youngjae. "But you three go home for now."

"But I want to try—I mean, look at it."

"Then make your hyung buy one for you, Chicken Boy."

Bambam looks down and purses his lips. "My hyung doesn't like me."

"Not surprised," Jaebeom shrugs coolly, that is before Bambam's lips starts quivering. Jaebeom curses his ability to make kids cry. His brother is the only one not afraid of him. "Ah—I'm just kidding! Your hyung loves you, of course! Wait, who's your hyung?"

"Mark," Bambam says, in the brink of tears.

"Oh damn, he definitely doesn't like you then," Jaebeom tries to murmur to himself but Bambam heard.

The house gets filled with four sobs as the others join Bambam's cry out of pity.

"Bad person!" the little girl concludes.

* * *

"Jaebeom-hyung, this one says it's for 3 and up. Let's get this so I can share it with Bambam and Yugyeom," Youngjae tugs at his brother's shirt to show the crayons he's picked up. He completely misunderstood what the sticker meant.

On the way to the mall, Youngjae realised that he doesn't want to have a new bike yet. The one he has now is still functioning, and it's not like he can actually ride that big of a bike. Instead, he asks Jaebeom if he can buy some school supplies, because apparently, Yugyeom is getting better with his handwriting. Youngjae wants to improve his own weakness: colouring.

"Huh?" Jaebeom briefly glances at Youngjae, as his eyes continue to follow someone he knows.

Youngjae looks at whom Jaebeom is staring at: a girl of his brother's age, who looks radiant while politely talking to the cashier. Youngjae looks up to see his brother in awe. "Do you like her, Jaebeom-hyung?"

"What?" Jaebeom snaps his head back to Youngjae. His brother is purely curious, but the question makes Jaebeom turn into a bundle of nerves. "Where did you learn about liking someone? You're too young for that."

"Bambam said Yugyeom stares at our newest friend because he likes her. But that's a secret that even Yugyeom shouldn't know."

Jaebeom shakes his head. "Don't hang out much with that Bambam kid. He seems up to no good."

"But do you like her? She's really pretty," Youngjae says while pointing behind Jaebeom.

Jaebeom sighs. His brother is too honest and pure for the world.

"Aw, the little kid thinks I'm pretty?" a voice familiar to Jaebeom coos at Youngjae.

Jaebeom's breathing hitches as he stands up from leaning down to Youngjae. His classmate, Naya, who he may or may not like as Youngjae wondered, is standing in front of them. Jaebeom has never seen her out of school so he can't help but admire how such a simple tee and jeans can make her glow.

"My hyung thinks you're pretty too."

"Choi Youngjae," Jaebeom warns his brother not to say another word. Youngjae puts a hand over his mouth.

"You're scaring the kid, Jaebeom-ah," Naya says before crouching to level her eyes with Youngjae. Jaebeom gets busy looming over the fact that Naya called him in an endearing way. "Hi! I'm your hyung's classmate. My name is Naya. What's yours?"

"I'm your classmate's _dongsaeng_. My name is Youngjae."

"Nice to meet you, Youngjae," Naya offers her hand. Youngjae stares at it before going back to her face, asking what to do with it. Naya giggles. "Shake it."

As requested, Youngjae holds Naya's fingers, one with his each hand, and jiggle them. Naya giggles again at how adorable he is.

"What are you doing here, Naya-ssi?" Jaebeom asks, feeling a bit neglected at the scenario.

"I was looking for the book you mentioned yesterday. I would love to read it too. And drop the formalities. We're classmates," Naya answers without looking at Jaebeom, as she and Youngjae are playing each other's fingers.

It's a relief that she doesn't see how Jaebeom blushes. "You still remember the book I mentioned?"

"Yeah, it was just yesterday and you're explaining it really enthusiastically. I wanted to know what would interest an Im Jaebeom."

"Im Jaebeom," Youngjae repeats, making Naya giggle yet again. Jaebeom doesn't even complain at the guts of his brother to call him like that. The scene in front of him is too cute for him to function.

Naya looks up to meet Jaebeom's stare. The young man quickly looks away to pick up the basket full of Youngjae's supplies. "Youngjae-ah, is this all you're getting? Should we go and pay now?"

"Yes," Youngjae nods at his brother before returning to Naya. "Do you want me to draw a picture for you, Noona? I'm practising colouring."

 _Noona?_ Jaebeom can't believe his brother's cheek.

But Naya doesn't seem to mind. She's more than happy to be called Noona and to be offered a drawing. "I'd love to see your drawing! Maybe you can give it to your hyung so I can get it from him at school?"

"Okay!"

Jaebeom's eyes widen. Who would've thought he'll get the chance to talk to Naya with the help of his little brother?

* * *

"What is that called, Yugyeom?" Bambam asks, pointing at the flower Yugyeom is currently colouring.

They are under the shade of a giant tree in the middle of the playground, testing out Youngjae's new supplies. Crayons, papers, and pencils are scattered everywhere, along with chips and cookies Yugyeom contributed. They're the reason why Yugyeom carries a backpack always. Jinyoung makes sure he has enough snacks to stay out of the house all day.

"It's a dandelion! It's my favourite flower!" Yugyeom introduces before taking a sip at his chocolate drink.

"Dandilon?" Youngjae tries to say.

"Dandelion," Yugyeom corrects.

"Aren't flowers for girls? How did you even learn about dandelion?" Bambam stares at Yugyeom's bright drawing, before returning to his own monkey drawing.

"I like sunflowers," Youngjae interjects, but Bambam has already dropped the subject anyway.

"You guys!" the only girl of their group comes sprinting. She looks really excited.

"What is it? Did your parents give you money?" Bambam quickly drops his pencil to get ready to go.

"No. But I found something and I think Youngjae will like it!"

* * *

The four of them are leaning down from each side.

"It's so white," Youngjae says, eyes wide in amazement.

"And it's fluffy," Yugyeom has reached out to touch it.

"What should we name it?" Bambam asks while looking at his amused companions.

"What about... Cottonball?" the playground princess suggests.

"That's too long. Why don't we make it... Coco?"

"Coco!" Youngjae agrees at Bambam's idea. And the cute little puppy seems to like the name too. It starts jumping at Youngjae's feet. Youngjae scoops it into his arms, not minding a bit of dirt it's leaving on his shirt.

"Who could've left a cute puppy in an alley? Coco must be hungry," Yugyeom wonders, hands petting the puppy again.

Bambam abruptly takes the puppy from Youngjae. He puts it up to check. "Well, there's no tag so we don't know his real name or his owner's." Then he peeks beneath Coco. "I mean, her," Bambam corrects. "Coco is a girl."

"Bam! What are you doing? You're embarrassing Coco!" Youngjae snatches the puppy and starts cradling it like a baby.

"Okay, focus, guys. We need to feed her first, then we'll decide who gets to keep her. But it can't be me because I have two cats at home. You guys decide," Bambam leads.

"Youngjae is the one who wants a puppy. He should keep Coco," Yugyeom says.

"But pets aren't allowed in their house. How is he going to hide it to his hyung?" the girl reminds them.

"Maybe he can put it in a bag and only let it out in his room. Coco needs to be quiet though," Yugyeom suggests.

"Guys, Coco is hungry, I think. Let's just talk about this later," Youngjae prioritises.

"Does Coco want choco shake?" Yugyeom puts the straw near Coco, but Youngjae is quick to jerk away.

"Dogs can't eat chocolate, Yugyeommie. They might die," Youngjae explains.

"What? No chocolate?! That's so sad! Poor Coco! I'm so sorry!" Yugyeom's heart goes out to the chocolate-deprived puppy.

"Let's just give her some bread. You also have an apple in your bag, right Yugyeom?"

"Yes. Jinyoung said I should eat it within the day or else he won't let me inside the house."

"Then let Coco help you. Come on, let's go back to the playground."

* * *

"Youngjae?"

Youngjae stops on his tracks when he hears his hyung's voice coming from the living room. He had planned to stealthily go up his room and put down the box he's currently holding. How can his hyung detect his entrance while busy watching The Simpsons?

"Choi Youngjae, come here."

Youngjae starts walking over to his hyung. Jaebeom couldn't possibly know that Coco is inside the box Youngjae is carrying, right? The puppy is asleep right now and if only Youngjae can take her upstairs, everything will be fine.

"What is it, hyung?" Youngjae innocently asks. After all, he's still innocent right now.

"What are you holding?" Jaebeom points at the box in Youngjae's arms.

Youngjae instinctively holds on it tighter. "Nothing. A box."

"What's inside the box?"

"My crayons and some papers."

Jaebeom raises a brow. "Where is your backpack then? Why are your things in a box?"

"My backpack is also inside the box."

Jaebeom squints his eyes. How can his brother lie with such innocent gaze? He's not making any sense right now, but one is bound to let it go because of how he looks.

But certainly not Jaebeom.

"Youngjae-ah."

"Yes, hyung?"

"Why is a cotton ball peeking out of your nothing-but-a-box?"

Coco answers with a bark. Youngjae shoots a guilty look at Jaebeom, while the elder opens the box to fully reveal what's hidden. He holds the puppy up, examining it from every angle. Seeing that it's clean, he turns to Youngjae. "Where did you get this?"

"My friend found Coco in an alley. There's no collar so we don't know who her owner is. I can't just leave her alone so I brought her here."

Jaebeom sighs. He thought it was weird that Youngjae is trying to quietly enter his room, when usually, he'll go to Jaebeom to tell him stories about their gang's antics. He didn't know this would be the reason. "Youngjae-ah, you know you can't keep this puppy, right? It may not have a tag but base on how well it looks, someone probably owns it."

"I know that, hyung," Youngjae assures. "But I can't leave Coco alone in that alley. I want to take care of her, at least until someone looks for her."

Jaebeom stares at his brother. To be honest, he wasn't angry of Youngjae for bringing a puppy home. He was more of worried. They never revealed it, but Jaebeom and his parents almost died of worry when newborn baby Youngjae had allergies because of Jaebeom's cats. From then on, furry pets are not allowed in the house anymore. Jaebeom is the most affected in this rule, as he holds his cats dear. But since he can't endanger his brother's health, he just does his best to uphold that rule.

Youngjae doesn't seem to be reacting on Coco though. Jaebeom thinks it's because the puppy's fur is trimmed and it's much smaller than his cats back then. He will approve of Youngjae adopting the maltese, but he should check its origin first.

"Okay, here's what we'll do," Jaebeom says while putting Coco back in the box. Youngjae follows his hyung's movements, waiting for whatever he decides. "Tomorrow, I'll ask around school if anyone is missing their pet. While you and your friends can go around the neighbourhood to ask. Let's make use of that chicken friend of yours who thinks everyone is obliged to listen to him."

Youngjae blinks. Are they being given a quest? This is the biggest mission the Three Little Kings (+ princess) ever had. Last time, it was the task to clean up Yugyeom's room. Jinyoung wasn't very impressed of how they decorated the walls.

"What if no one is missing their pet, Jaebeom-hyung? Do I get to keep Coco?"

Jaebeom can just imagine how Youngjae's friends, especially the chicken looking one, will convince Youngjae to lie and say that Coco is ownerless. And maybe they won't even try to go around asking, so no one will know they've found a stray puppy.

So Jaebeom looks his brother in the eye and says "Youngjae, do you promise to do your best in order to find the puppy's owner? You won't lie to me just so you can keep it?"

"Of course, hyung! If someone owns Coco, I'll be glad to give her back to them. They might be lonely without Coco."

"And what about you? Wouldn't you be lonely if you have to let go of... Coco?" Jaebeom decides to play along. He doesn't want to call the puppy with a certain name, since they're not sure yet if it will stay with them long. But his brother keeps on calling it--'her' Coco.

"It's okay. I don't want hyung to be not okay. You don't like pets so you might not like me too if I keep one."

Jaebeom wants to melt. How pure can his brother be? He takes the box out of Youngjae's arms, so he can offer a gesture. "Okay. If you promise to do your best in finding Coco's owner, and you don't find them, we can keep Coco."

"Really?!"

"But," Jaebeom quickly continues, "if you do find them, and we have to return Coco, you have to let her go without tears. In exchange, I will buy you the electric organ you've been wanting last Christmas. Hyung has enough money to buy it now."

"Really?!" Youngjae's eyes sparkle even more. He wins in whatever situation.

"Really," Jaebeom pats the child's head.

"Pinky promise?" Youngjae shows Jaebeom his pinky.

The elder gapes for a moment. But it's his brother anyway. He can do stupid things for the lovable kid. "Pinky promise."

“Cross your heart?”

Coco barks at Youngjae’s last word.

Jaebeom thinks he’s being ganged up. “Cross the oceans, yes, I promise.”

* * *

Jaebeom stares at the flyer Naya handed him. He knows that stupidly adorable face. He woke up with that sight earlier, a puppy proud of scattering his clothes.

"Please, just call my number if you find her. It's important that we find Heart."

"Heart?" Jaebeom asks. He knows the puppy, but not with Heart. It's Coco.

"Yes, that's her name. She doesn't have a collar though; my parents never really approved of her so I can't buy her things. But she'll respond if you call her Heart. And even if she doesn't, please call me if you find a puppy that looks similar."

Jaebeom doesn't know how to tell her that Heart is probably being passed on by four kids right now. That the kids found her alone and hungry in an alley. Should he really return the puppy to Naya anyway? He doesn't want to judge his classmate, but is she really capable of taking care of the puppy, with her parents letting it out when she's gone?

"Naya-ssi, can you come with me later?"

"What?"

Jaebeom realises how forward his question seemed. Naya looks so flustered, making Jaebeom flustered too. "No! I mean, I want to show you something. The uh... puppy that my brother and his friends picked up yesterday. Maybe it's your missing puppy."

"Really?? Youngjae has her?"

Jaebeom tries to ignore Naya's great memory. She can forget about Jaebeom's brother's name since it's not really important, right? "We can check later if it really is Heart. Youngjae wanted to have a puppy so he seems attached to it. Maybe if he finds out that it's yours, he'll let go of it easier."

"Really? He wants a puppy? If it turns out to be Heart, I can give it to him!"

Jaebeom blinks at Naya's excitement. "Huh?"

"I wanted to find Heart so I can make sure she goes to good hands. I won't be keeping her anymore after I found her because I don't think I'm a good owner anyway. So if Youngjae wants, he can have Heart. I think he'll be able to take care of her."

"Are you sure...?" Jaebeom asks. "I mean, I know my brother. He can look adorable but he also has a clumsy side."

"Oh, but I know his brother. He can look scary but he also has a caring side. I'm sure they can take care of my baby," Naya says with a wink, making Jaebeom's cool facade falter.

* * *

"So Coco's real name is Heart and she belongs to Naya-noona?" Bambam asks, making Jaebeom raise a brow.

"Who are you to call her Noona? What are you even doing in our house?" Jaebeom nonchalantly says. But he hears silence and looks up to see that the three visiting kids have stopped eating their ice creams. Jaebeom can sense their upcoming bawl, so he backtracks. "I mean, do you want some more ice cream? Naya-ssi gave a lot because you guys took care of her puppy."

"I don't want more. Twin pops are cooler than this," Bambam huffs.

Jaebeom resists the urge to retort.

"But now Coco is mine, right?" Youngjae chimes. He looks so happy with Coco on his lap. He doesn't even eat much of his ice cream, as his attention is at his new pet.

"Yes, she gave it to you. But if you start skipping your meals and getting distracted of Coco, I'll return her to Naya-ssi."

"No! Hyung, I will be good!" Then he eats a spoonful of his ice cream, earning a brainfreeze.

"Aish, there's no need to rush," Jaebeom takes a tissue to dab on the stray ice cream at Youngjae's cheek. Yugyeom does the same for the girl beside him.

Bambam is glaring at everyone through this. "I'll find someone who will dab for me."

"Dab by yourself," Jaebeom can't help but retort.

But instead of crying, Bambam answers differently. It's like Jaebeom has given him the idea of a lifetime.

"Will I regret that?" Jaebeom mutters to himself.

* * *

_A few (or maybe lot of) blushing Jaebeom later..._

Jaebeom watches as Naya opens the letter. Even though Youngjae was a bit of a distraction while he was making it, with the young one asking if he's doing a great job every minute, Jaebeom is sure that he managed to get a grip and convey his feelings on the letter that Naya is now reading.

So why is she fighting back a smile then? Is she happy to know that Jaebeom thinks she's pretty and that he's liked her for months now? Or is she laughing at his lame way of confessing?

"Jaebeom-ah, I didn't know you're an artist," she finally says after a while of staring at the paper.

"Huh?" Jaebeom doesn't catch what she said because of his nerves.

"I mean, if this is supposed to be us, I love the colours you chose for my dress," she shows him the artwork he has given her without knowing.

Jaebeom's eyes widen, panic and embarrassment spread all over him. After all the planning he made to make this confession perfect, he screwed up at the most integral part.

But to be fair, Youngjae really did choose a good combination of colours for the dress. Jaebeom should compliment his brother's new found talent. There are two tall trees (?) in the picture, one wearing a dress, the other tshirt and jeans. Then there are four sproutlings beside them, along with two dots and a red thing.

Oh, the trees are Jaebeom and Naya. The sproutlings are The Three Little Kings (+princess). And the floating eyes and mouth must be Coco. The paper is white so Youngjae didn't drew the body anymore.

_Okay, focus!_

"This—I'm sorry! This is not what I was planning to give you. I was just—My brother..."

"I know, Jaebeom, calm down," Naya assures with a soft smile. She looks at the drawing again. "This must be the drawing Youngjae promised me. What should we do, Jaebeom? He's one step ahead of you."

Jaebeom opens his mouth to say something but he's too flustered and confused to come up with a good response. Naya slightly laughs at how cute he is at the moment. "Say, maybe we can meet up tomorrow and you can give me what you really planned on giving me?"

"Tomorrow? But there's no school tomorrow that's why today—"

"I'm asking for a date, Jaebeom."

Jaebeom resists the urge to pump his fist to the sky after that sank in. A date! They will be going on a date tomorrow despite his failed confession! She likes him too!

"So....?" Naya prompts as Jaebeom has turned to a stone in front of her yet again.

"Oh, yeah. Of course. A date. Sure. Oh, wait, I promised Youngjae that we'll buy some colouring books tomorrow. Do you mind if we just go out for dinner after that? I mean, after I take Youngjae home, of course. I'll pick you up or we can meet somewhere."

"I'm not going to be fighting for your attention against your brother, right?" Naya teases.

"What—No! I'm sorry—We can—"

Naya laughs lightly. "I'm just teasing Jaebeom. You can even bring Youngjae if your parents wouldn't be home to take care of him. I would love to bond with your brother, also to thank him for this gift."

God, Jaebeom loves her already.


End file.
